


warm winter chill

by ladyofstardvst



Series: among the stars of wonderland [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, literally 'hold my hot cocoa' we're getting CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: a grin slowly spreads across her face as you dance, her eyes shining as she realizes with a startled laugh, oh, she thinks. I’m right where I belong.
Relationships: Donna Troy/Reader
Series: among the stars of wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032429
Kudos: 5





	warm winter chill

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a little reel starring donna troy and a snowy afternoon that I literally can’t get out of my head?? I am, once again, half asleep, and this is once again, messy af

maybe it’s a bleak, cloudy day, or maybe the sun has just hugged its final rays close and disappeared below the horizon, but street lamps and string lights already share their soft glow with the city streets, and those that linger under their warm light. the air is brisk, and it’s filled with chatter. It seems hushed, in a way, almost like no one wants to disturb the wintery magic that’s settled in all comfy and cozy.

donna has her camera of course, you tagged along while she tried to capture the world in this soft time of year, basking in the warmth it ignites deep in your chest, your bones, your heart. Your corner of the world is already hiding under a few inches of snow, yet fresh, bright fluffy flakes begin to float down anyway.

there’s a cup of something warm in your hand, the other laced with donna’s. she pulls you into the closest park, eyes set on photographing the laughter that rises from the rink erected solely for the chilly months. she turns to you and maybe stops. Freezes, like the snow has solidified in her veins and frozen her heart.

You’re a few feet away, illuminated by glowing golden lights, twirling against a backdrop of swirling, glittering crystals.

She falls in love when your arms spread wide, head tilted to the wide open sky, carefully navigating clusters of people who stray too close. maybe you tried to catch snowflakes on your tongue, but you’re wearing a smile so bright that donna swears it’s you, lighting up the city that night. Maybe she reaches for her camera, or maybe she just watches, because even _she_ knows not every moment needs to be immortalized on film. This memory will be with her until the end of time, anyway.

a grin slowly spreads across her face as you dance, her eyes shining as she realizes with a startled laugh, _oh_ , she thinks. _I’m right where I belong._


End file.
